Sin sentimientos
by AlexiaChanChan
Summary: Syndra aún recuerda cuando Zed llegó a La liga de las Leyendas, a primera vista, la Soberana Oscura pensaba que era cualquier idiota suelto por ahí y que simplemente le habían dejado entrar a la Liga por pena. Pero, cuando escuchó su historia… ¡sorpresa! También fue exiliado de Ionia, como ella. Y entonces, cuando escuchó su voz, se enamoró del Maestro de las Sombras.


Capítulo 1.

-Ah…-suspiraban Syndra y su compañero de habitación, Ziggs.

-Ah… Zed por aquí, Zed por allá…-se burló el yordle.

Syndra le lanzó una mirada asesina. Ziggs sabía perfectamente que Syndra estaba locamente enamorada de Zed, al fin y al cabo, para algo era su mejor amigo. Las burlas sólo trataban de ayudarla a amenizar la tarde de su amiga. Syndra sonrió, sabía perfectamente que simplemente quería hacerla reír, aunque, llegaba a un punto en el que simplemente ese tipo de bromas aburrían.

-Ziggs, ya te he dicho que pares de hacer esa broma. Invéntate otra, por favor.

-No sé si sería capaz de eso.-rió.

Syndra volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez no era por Zed. Simplemente estaba agotada, aunque no hubiera hecho nada en las últimas semanas. Sentía su cuerpo agotado y tenía mucho calor. Su aire acondicionado estaba estropeado, y en comparación con las otras habitaciones, donde vivían era un horno.

-Quizás, Ziggs, si dejaras de probar bombas dentro de casa, estaríamos fresquitos.

-¡Ahora es mi culpa!, si es que…-la puerta interrumpió a Ziggs.- ¿Y a estas horas quién llama?

-Ziggs, son las dos del mediodía.

Ziggs dio varios saltos hasta que se agarró al pestillo, y, acto seguido, abrió la puerta y luego, antes de hacerse papilla contra la pared, se tiró al suelo.

En la puerta estaba Ahri, con un bikini rosa y con adornos florarles en él y, para no enfriarse, llevaba un albornoz rojizo. La chica saludó sonriente.

Syndra la miraba atentamente; Ahri tenía un cuerpo precioso: buenas curvas, cara afilada pero no mucho, y unos ojos enormes y de color negro.

-¿Qué quieres, Ahri?-preguntó Syndra.

Ahri rió.

-¿Acaso no lo ves?-dijo mientras se abría un poco más el albornoz para que se viera más su bikini.-Vengo a buscaros para ir a la piscina.

Ziggs sonrió –bueno, más de lo usual- y se metió en su cuarto a buscar su bañador.

-Bueno, veo que de momento Ziggs dice que sí-dijo Ahri mientras miraba la puerta de la habitación de Ziggs. Luego, dirigió su mirada a Syndra-¿Y tú? ¿Te vienes o te vas a quedar aquí llorando mientras comes un helado de chocolate y miras una telenovela?

-Pues… Obviamente no me iba a quedar en casa haciendo todo lo que tú has dicho-mintió Syndra.-Me voy con vosotros.

Ahri rió. Sabía que su amiga estaba mintiendo.

Syndra se fue a su habitación, y cogió su bañador. Era un bañador compuesto, azul y con detalles de burbujas con delineado blanco. Se lo puso, y salió al salón, donde estaba Ahri, hurgando –como no- en su cocina.

-¿No has pensado tirar esta pared y hacer un salón-cocina-comedor?-preguntó Ahri mientras salía de la cocina. Miró a su amiga y puso la misma pose del Pensador.- ¿Piensas llevar eso a la piscina? ¿Donde esta todo el mundo?.

-¿Hay algún problema con el bañador?-preguntó Syndra.-¿Qué hay de malo en él?

-Se ve que no quieres lucir mucho, ¿eh?-suspiró Ahri.

Syndra se sonrojó. ¿Mostrar el qué? ¿Qué tenía que mostrar? ¿Su horrible cuerpo? De todas formas, no tenía novio, ni ningún "rollo".

-No te entiendo-prosiguió Ahri.-Estás enamorada de un chico el cuál va a ir a la piscina y en vez de mostrarle tus encantos femeninos, te limitas a cubrirte. No te entiendo.-repitió.

Ahri supuso que Syndra no tenía otro bañador.

-Pues-dijo Syndra.-Me podrías prestar uno de tus bikinis, ¿no?.

Ahri negó con la cabeza:

-Imposible, no tenemos la misma talla de pecho.

-Es verdad. Me quedaría muy grande la parte de arriba.-supuso Syndra mirando los pechos de Ahri.

-Quítate la corona.

-¿Eh? ¿Mi corona?

-Si no te la quitas tú, te la quito yo.

Syndra accedió y se quitó la corona. Ahri se sorprendió al ver unos bonitos y profundos ojos morados. Dejó la corona en la mesita de té del salón.

Ziggs salió –por fin- de su dormitorio ya con el bañador puesto, el bañador del yordle era rojo con una líneas a los laterales blancos,llevaba un flotador amarillo, unas gafas de bucear y el gorro de piscina de color azul.

Por fin, salieron del apartamento. Mientras caminaban, se podían ver muchas puertas, cada una con un número. Los vecinos de Syndra y Ziggs eran Draven y Darius –número 6- y Ahri y Zed –número 8-.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta grande de madera que daba a la piscina, no había nadie.

-Quizás ya estén la piscina-dijo Ahri mientras abría la puerta.

A medida que la puerta se abría, se podía ver a muchos campeones, no todos, pero la mayoría; Renekton era el salvavidas, llevaba un bañador rojo y una camiseta blanca de tirantes, Lee Sin llevaba un estilo hawaiano, Diana llevaba un simple bañador compuesto morado, Graves tenía un bañador verdey Leona estaba sentada tomando el sol con un bikini. Había muchas personas que le caían mínimamente bien, pero también había algunas que no eran muy amistosas con la Soberana Oscura. Syndra no tenía muchas amistades, en todo caso, Ziggs y Ahri eran sus mejores amigos; la entendían y la ayudaban.

Ahri se quitó el albornoz , lo posó en una tumbona y se lanzó a la piscina. Todo el mundo la miraba –que raro- mientras nadaba hasta la esquina más cercana a su tumbona. Ziggs se lanzó, también, a la piscina pero "a lo bestia", y casi arranca la parte de arriba del bikini de Katarina. La pelirroja se sujetó el bikini como pudo y luego soltó unas maldiciones.

Syndra suspiró. Ya había buscado a Zed por los al rededores, pero no había nada que indicara que él estaba en la piscina; ni una sombra, ni una armadura, ni una máscara, ¡ni un maldito cuchilla-shuriken!

Cuando Syndra iba a sentarse en la tumbona, Leona le llamó la atención saludándola con la mano.

Syndra entendió perfectamente el mensaje. Caminó unas tumbonas más allá y por fin llegó donde Leona. La chica dio unas palmaditas a la tumbona de al lado y luego retiró su mano lentamente. Syndra se sentó y observó a la chica. Desde lejos, el atuendo que Leona llevaba parecía un poco feo, pero, al verlo de cerca, Syndra pudo apreciar que un simple bañador y un pareo eran más que suficiente para ir a la piscina; freso y cómodo, no como Ahri le explicó un día.

-Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.-dijo Leona.

-Sí, es cierto.-asintió Syndra mientras miraba al horizonte, esperando encontrarse con el Maestro de las Sombras.

-Corre el rumor por la Liga de que estás enamorada de Zed.-soltó Leona maliciosamente mientras miraba a Syndra de reojo.

Syndra se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Y tú?-dijo finalmente Syndra.

-Bueno, finalmente salgo con Graves.

Syndra sonrió. Se alegraba por Leona; Graves era un buen tipo –y ADC-.

-Hacéis muy buena pareja. En relación y en línea agresiva.

-¿Tú crees?-rió Leona.

Graves se acercaba a las tumbonas de las dos chicas. Syndra se levantó y se despidió con la mano, mientras Graves se sentaba en la tumbona donde Syndra había descansado anteriormente.

Se metió en la piscina, dispuesta a hablar con Ziggs y Ahri, que estaban jugando a lanzarse agua y quién aguantaba más bajo el agua.

Sorprendió a Ziggs –y a Ahri- cogiéndolo por el bañador y alzándolo.

-¡Bájame!

Syndra puso de nuevo a Ziggs en el agua. Este empezó a colocarse el bañador.

-Ahri, ¿dónde está Zed?-preguntó Syndra.

-No sé, creí que venía.

-¿QUÉEEE?-gritó Syndra, y acto seguido, se tapó la boca con la mano izquierda.-¿No decías que iba a venir? ¿Para eso me haces venir aquí?-dijo con el tono de voz más bajo.

-Bueno…-dijo subiendo los hombros.-Supuse que vendría.

Syndra hundió la cabeza de Ahri en el agua.


End file.
